


A Day in the Spirit World

by FallingInTheTARDIS



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingInTheTARDIS/pseuds/FallingInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please comment on this work. I would love feedback on anything you see wrong or right. I will continue the story but I want to know what readers will like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Spirit World

Chapter 1:  
“No Mako, I do care but I just can’t do this anymore.”  
“Korra, calm down! Don’t be irrational. *breaths deeply* Just… Just sit back down. Please.”  
“Mako, you hurt me. I tried to give you everything, but why did you go a do that to me… I…I…I thought we had something.”  
“Korra! It’s not what you think. I didn’t mean it”, Mako says while his voice shakes, trying to hold back a river of tears.  
Korra dashes out of their bedroom with tears streaming down her face trying to cover her eyes as she slams the door and runs past Tenzin.  
“Mako, Asami would like to talk to you.”  
“I never want to see that dirty pig ever again. She knows I love her; why did she have to ruin what Korra and I had? Why?”  
“Sometimes things need to happen and maybe this just needed to happen. I know you had a connection to Korra but maybe it was not meant to be between you two.”, Tenzin declared very fatherly.  
“But Tenzin, I love her.”, Mako says has he begins to cry.  
Chapter 2:  
The story behind the fallout  
After defeating Kuvira and restoring power to the Earth Kingdom; Mako and Korra decide to visit the spirit world through the newly opened portal. Things seemed all well, Varrick and Zhu Li were finally married after years of sexual tension, Tenzin’s children have shown they can be true leaders in the world and protect others, Mako finally was appointed to Captain, Su and Lin were talking again, and overall everything seemed to be in order a fine.  
A vacation seemed well suited for the two who have been in fights with criminals since the aged of 16 that ended up almost brought the downfall to the Avatar. Life seemed to be looking up after the chaos of the past few years.  
As Mako and Korra join in the spirt portal they finally share their first kiss since their break-up, which is filled with a massive amount of passion that shocks them both. Mako holds Korra in his arms while they stare into each other’s eyes and kiss again. Korra notices how soft Mako’s lips are as she is swept away in a fit of passion. No matter what anyone else believed, this felt… it felt like it was meant to be. Korra brings her composure back and embraces Mako again for what seemed like eternity. She never wanted it to end. She wanted that moment to live on forever.  
Their eyes catch again and they stare into each other’s eyes while they begin to laugh and fall on the ground in each other’s arms looking at the sunset and taking in the moment for ever.  
“Mako”, Korra says faintly.  
“Korra”, Mako replies with a low tone.  
“How did this happen? Like…”, Korra ponders.  
Mako quickly replies, “I don’t know but I like it. A lot.”  
“Me too. Will others look down upon us for being together? After all, they didn’t like us when we were together before.”, Korra says with a slight sound of worry.  
“Well…maybe. But we most likely saved their lives, so they should let us be us.”, Mako replies confidently.  
Korra says in a hush tone under her breath, “I don’t think it is that simple.”  
“Korra, don’t worry now. We are away from them, lets enjoy this moment”, Mako says while beginning to close his eyes.  
Korra rests her head in between Mako’s neck and shoulder and begins to fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. The sun falls and the dark surrounds the two new lovers. However, this time the dark was comforting, nothing lurked in the shadows to attack them. It was just them. No one else. They were alone and better yet, they were alone together.  
Korra slowly wakes up to realize that Mako had just laid down watching her breath in and out. Oddly, it felt comforting. She felt loved. Mako noticed Korra wake and pounces onto her laughing and giggling.  
Mako begins to tickle Korra while laughing. Both were relaxed and seemed to have no worries in the world. Korra laughs and rolls around while being attacked in the most loving way possible. Mako stops, he is basically laying on top of her. He looks into her eyes and kisses her again. Sparks fly as the kiss continues.  
“Okay Korra, let’s go. Let us explore this world”, Mako exclaims.  
Korra laughs slightly and snorts a tiny bit.  
Mako begins to laugh and says in a loving tone of voice, “That was the cutest thing ever!”  
“Well, I try”, Korra replies laughing. 

Chapter 3:  
After walking for what seemed like 10 hours, the couple finally reached a place that seemed nice to sleep. They sit down, begin to cook some needed food and proceed to kiss again. This time Mako begins to feel Korra up. He slips his hand up her shirt and begins to push her bra away from her breasts. Korra pulls back from his embrace.  
“I am not ready yet . I am also really tired, Mako”, Korra says nervously.  
“It’s okay. I think the food is about ready”, Mako replies.  
They eat their dinner in silence. Not once looking at each other. The awkwardness has fallen upon the new lovers. The look at each other and decide to fall asleep.  
“Korra…”  
“Yes”, she says silently”  
“You can still sleep in the tent with me”, Mako says lovingly.  
“Okay”, she says hesitatingly.  
Korra crawls into the tent and lies down next to him. He looks at her and kisses her goodnight. She rolled over and drifted off into sleep. Half way through the night she realized that Mako had begun to cuddle her. She had never been spooned before but she oddly liked it. It felt inviting. She accepted his embrace and fell back asleep with the warmth of his body surrounding her.  
In the morning, Mako sprung up and ran down to the river. He realized her had a huge boner. He didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable again. He quickly deals with it and goes back to the tent acting as if nothing had happened.  
“Are you okay, Mako, you seem shaken”, Korra asks puzzled.  
“I am fine. Had to go to the restroom”, he replies fast without looking at her.  
“Well, breakfast is ready”,Korra replies.  
They both eat a nice breakfast of whatever is traditional to their culture, ergo, eggs. Mako looks at Korra and can only picture what he wants to do to her but he cares enough for her to wait and not push their relationship faster than what she wants. After they finish eating, Korra cleans up the food while Mako packs up the tent and their stuff. They sit down for a little bit. There is an awkward silence.  
Korra breaks the silence by mentioning the happenings of the night before.  
“Mako, I wanted to let you know that… I do want to be with you but… I am scared. A lot has happened and I just want to make sure it is right.”  
“Korra, it is right. I want to be with you and I don’t want you to be nervous.”  
“I had a dream last night, Mako, about you and me. It was amazing. It was everything you think. My dream started with you kissing me then gently pulling of my …”  
“Korra, stop. Don’t tell me this until you’re ready”, Mako exclaims while his face flushes red.  
Korra swiftly moves over and kisses him with the same passion. He falls into her kiss. She climbs onto his lap and pulls of her shirt. Mako stops looks into her eyes and unhooks her bra. They are better than he ever imagined. He grabs her boobs and squeezes. He then begins to gently kiss her neck and begins to move his kisses down her body. He pushes her off and against the floor while taking of his shirt at the same time. He has a gorgeous physique. She starts to run her hands over his pecks and abs while he kisses her again. He then stands back and pulls of her pants while she un-buckles his belt. His pants fall and she see that he is hard. He continues to kiss her body all the way down her abdomen while he rubs her clitoris gently. She has never felt this way before. He pulls her underwear off and begins to gently brush the outside of her vagina with his tongue. He continues while she closes her eyes and floats away into a state of euphoria. He pulls back and slips his boxer briefs off of his body. She leans forward and grabs his 7 inch penis. She rubs it a bit then begins to put his hard cock in her mouth. He groans with satisfaction, never wanting this pleasure to end. When she stops he bends her over and shoves his massive cock into her. She moans while he begins to thrust his hips faster and harder. She begins to scream. He finally fills her with his love and falls beside her. Both are breathing hard but feeling better than they ever have. They finally lost their virginity's and it was better than they had imagined.  
They lay together holding each other’s naked bodies for a while. They catch the gaze of theirs eyes and begin to laugh. They finally nod off to sleep, feeling as if that day will never end.


End file.
